


痒

by TiTiGS



Category: Gintama
Genre: M/M, 有尸体描述。斜线有意义。
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:56:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25356595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiTiGS/pseuds/TiTiGS
Summary: 原作走向，高杉死亡。
Relationships: Hijikata Toshirou/Sakata Gintoki, Takasugi Shinsuke/Sakata Gintoki
Kudos: 2





	痒

银时感到痒。  
右脸像有无数道汗水划过，水珠聚集在下巴，滴下的快感远远比不上附着于下巴上的瘙痒要来得恼人。  
他微微张开四指，食指堪堪划过颧骨，勾住略有些干燥的唇珠。下嘴唇被卡住唇纹向外翻开，无名指沿着下颌骨深陷进皮肤。  
银时感到有些难以呼吸，可是右半边脸发出的信号让他一次又一次抬手划过眉毛，掠过眼皮，描绘眉骨，在脸上留下粉红的印记，过不久它们便淡淡浮起，像蜿蜒的恒河，在他白皙的面皮上留下鼓起的疤。  
然而他知道到了第二天它们便全数褪去，仿佛这一切从未发生过。  
他留下右半边脸刺痛夹杂着麻木，仿佛皮肤也像视网膜，闭上眼最后的景象也历历在目。垂下的左手还留在右脸上，坚定又颤抖着下滑，这触感和冰很像，留下水渍的同时冻碎触觉。  
他低头看着只有握紧才会停止颤抖的左手，慢慢伸直手指，无法控制手指的感觉让他心慌。变长的指甲让这双纤细的手看起来属于女人，前一天去西乡那里打工被涂上的暗红色指甲油已经从指间开始剥落。窗外经过的车灯反射进狭小黑暗的卫生间，照在他镜子前的脸上，他一时竟分辨不出这张脸上的表情。  
银时摸到自己骨头突出的右手肘，十几年前留下的疤已经几乎与身体融为一体。他慢慢收紧左手，顺着手腕的方向狠狠地划破皮肤。  
这次比前几次都要重，接近手腕时已由点点深红变为了渗出的液体，他看着血滴越积越大，神使鬼差地低下头吮吸伤口，一股腐烂樱桃的味道在口中蔓延，他一时分不清是今晚混着清酒吞下的甜樱桃顺着食管反流还是自己的血液确实在病变。  
他只感到右手臂的皮肤下开始躁动，脑中闪过他从未见过的尸体，深陷的眼窝里有肉色的蛆虫在蠕动，秘密蚕食青灰色的皮肤。  
他一下一下，左手维持着相同的动作，僵硬地张开手指，包住小臂。  
痒。这是他唯一的感觉。  
而重复的动作带给他唯一的快意，像银屑落入熔炉，瞬间就消失不见。  
敞开的窗成了油画中平衡画面的色块，他感受不到一丝一毫空气的流动，明明脸上的温度在降低，气流拂过脸颊到达耳廓，是夏天的晚风。  
然而他像被保鲜膜封住了口鼻，吸入的氧气从被割开的喉管泄露出去，永远也无法抵达肺叶。  
银时想要做爱。  
肉体上看不见尽头的痒像水蛭般直直钻进他的胸腔，吸光了心脏里全部的血。他跑进客厅拉开万事屋的纸门，也不管会不会吵醒神乐，略过放在玄关处的头盔和钥匙，草草套上靴子跑下楼。  
胸口被梗住的感觉越来越严重，他听着自己重得不正常的呼吸声加快了脚步，街景越来越模糊，嗓子眼像被文火烧灼，贴心地维持在钝痛却不至刺穿的境地。  
就在他以为自己要窒息的时候，他停在了真选组屯所的围墙边，另一边就是土方的院子。  
他踩着垃圾箱翻进木制围墙，落地时差点腿一软单膝下跪。因为紧张抑或兴奋收紧的肌肉隐隐有痉挛的趋势，可他管不了那么多。  
银时走近几步，看见土方屋里的灯还没灭，勤勤恳恳的鬼之副长依然在批阅文件，可是不久他就会把自己压在那张矮几上，掐着他的腰进入他，四散的文件垫在他的背后，未干的墨迹会印在他的皮肤，没头没尾的诅咒。  
他踩掉皮靴拉开纸门，木头地板在他的脚下发出脆生生的吱呀声，每走一步都比前一步更加快乐，木头因承受不住如此欢快的步伐而哀鸣，他充耳不闻。  
你无法要求一个溺水的人脑中有氧气之外的想法。  
土方抬起头，看着大步朝自己走来的银时，嘴边的香烟已经快要燃尽。  
银时胡乱地脱下外衣，黑色短袖，接着是裤子，散落一地，像脚印标记他的行踪。到达土方面前时已接近赤裸。  
他服帖地跪下拿走土方的烟，浅浅吸进口腔贴上黑发男人的嘴唇。  
他舔着土方不够湿润的嘴唇，描摹每一道干燥的纹路，咬住翘起的死皮毫不留情地撕扯直到鲜血涌出。  
土方闷闷发出痛呼，这声音很快淹没在银时口中。他吮吸着土方的嘴唇，直到它们红肿。银时亲够了放开土方，想要摄取离家出走的氧气，刚刚后退便被土方按住后颈，舌头灵活地伸进他的口腔，扫过他的上颚和舌尖。  
银时呼吸急促得土方以为下一刻他就会昏厥。矮几上昏暗的灯光照在银时右边脸上，淡粉色的抓痕让土方停下了动作，银时得以大口呼吸，然而空气还是老样子，到达肺叶前便四散。  
土方抬手用拇指轻轻抚摸银时的脸，血红色的右眼布满血丝。  
他张口，一个音节也没发出，就被银时的动作打断。后者急迫地解开他的腰带，掀开深蓝色浴衣，张口含住他半勃起的阴茎。  
土方被突如其来的快感砸中大脑，抬起的手停在了半空，孤零零像被打碎瓷碟的茶杯。  
银时不管不顾地含进，又吐出，龟头擦过他的喉咙带来烧灼感，津液顺着柱身流下。他吞吐着阴茎，两手快速脱掉自己的内裤，猛地推倒土方，跨坐在他的身上。  
马眼吐出的粘液混杂着口水被银时吐在手指上作了润滑，他伸进自己的后穴，将液体草草抹开，便扶着土方涨大的阴茎坐了下去。  
痒。  
硕大的阴茎硬生生撑开扩张不够的甬道抹平了每一道褶皱。银时感到自己被劈开，痒的感觉被尖利的疼痛所掩盖，他缓慢地动作起来，纵使杀敌一千自损八百。  
他撑着土方的腹部，稍稍退开又进得更深，  
他感到自己在流血，温暖的液体顺着土方的阴茎往下淌，干涩的后穴有些许湿润，让银时的动作不至凝滞。  
很快，他笨拙的动作被土方终结。鬼之副长喘着粗气掐住他饱满的臀肉向下按去，挺身进得更深。突然变快的速度让银时禁不住呻吟出声，土方粗暴的动作让他的大脑中溢满后穴被操干的快感，痒融化在了岩浆般的渴求中。  
土方向上顶弄他最为敏感的区域，窗外的闪电亮起照在银时的脸上，连着他脑中炸开的烟花，刹那间他看清了那具不知名尸体的脸。  
是高杉，是被自己遗落在中枢塔里的高杉晋助。  
他漂亮的脸微微凹陷，紫色的头发失去光泽，一半的身体已经陷入了泥土，正在腐烂的手臂上爬满蛆虫，指尖白骨清晰可见。  
是右半边身体。  
土方愈加用力的顶弄让他回到了现实。下半身被操得勃起，银时几乎要尖叫，过多的快感促使他流泪，发红的眼角让土方只想将他揉碎了吃进身体。  
他很快收紧后穴，土方将浓稠的精液射进他的身体。他撸动自己的性器，也释放在了二人的小腹。  
银时脱力般趴在土方胸口，亲密无间像一对爱人。  
和室内弥漫着淡淡的烟草味，银时眼前再次浮现出高杉，或者说，死去的高杉。  
白色黑色的虫子在他的身体上爬行，繁殖，曾经靠在银时背后的身体被一点一点蚕食，陷在泥土中的右半边身体几乎只剩下白色的骨头，在黑夜里发亮。右眼窝中的蠕虫抬起身体，没有眼睛的一端注视着银时。  
高潮后的身体酸软无力，他欲眠。  
银时费力睁眼，看着自己布满抓痕的手臂。  
失去意识的前一刻，他看到皮肤下密密麻麻排列错杂的虫卵。

**Author's Note:**

> 是我惊恐发作的时候右半边身体控制不住痒得来的脑洞。可能有点猎奇。
> 
> 喜欢可以评论~  
> Comment if u like it!


End file.
